sick love story
by PaganChase
Summary: What if I tell you that something supernatural happened in my life? Something that I was scared when I was very little, loved when I was in high school, and now, I don't even know if I have to be scared... or I have to follow my heart.


**Hi there! I worked for this story for about two weeks, and I really love it, it's so different, and I like things not being always the same. As I explained in my A/N, you're gonna see the difference later, one or two chapters later, but it's something really cool. The first hint I'm gonna give you is that… they may not be demigods, but they might or not be supernatural. Thanks for waiting on me! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, but I do own the plot.**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it. Love you guys! **

******If you wanna help me with ideas, complain, make questions or suggestions, feel free to message me! :D ENJOY!**

I opened the door of my apartment, feeling the cold freeze of January on my face. I shivered. Good that I brought my jacket with me.

I took my iPhone out of my purse, opening my last message.

_Hey, I'm already in Starbucks, you coming?_

_-Thals._

_Yeah, I'm on my way. See ya there._

_-Annabeth._

I waited for her to reply. Suddenly I bumped into someone and when I thought I was going to fall to the ground, two strong arms grabbed me, softly lifting me up.

"You okay?" He said in a deep, sexy voice.

"Yeah, thank…" I looked up and met his gaze, surprised to see a pair of beautiful sea green eyes. "You". I finished, still shocked by how intense his eyes were. He seemed to be 21 or 22, just like me.

The guy smiled at me. "You should be more careful, not everyone has quick reflexes to catch you before you fall." He said with a grin.

I laughed a bit. "I know". I replied shyly. "Thanks, again." I was still smiling at him.

"Nah, it's okay, it wasn't a big deal. I'm pretty sure I love saving beautiful girls like you." He smirked and we look at each others eyes. Green to grey.

"What was your name?" He asked me all of a sudden, and I realized that we may have been glaring at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Annabeth Chase"

I held my hand out.

"Percy Jackson." He shook my hand.

"Well, Annabeth, it was nice to bump into you. I hope to see you around. Maybe destiny is in our side and we get to meet again."

"Yeah… Maybe." I smiled and he waved at me, walking away. "Hey! Percy" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You know "Chaos"? That Club some blocks away from here?" When he nodded, obviously confused, I continued. "I'm heading there with a friend, probably two, tonight. Just wondering if you'd like to come over-"

"I'd love to. Sounds like fun." He interrupted me. "Mind if I bring some guys with me?" I shook my head.

"Sounds great. See ya there at 10 then?" I smiled at him widely.

"See ya tonight" He winked at me, turned around and walked out of my sight.

* * *

"There you are! It took you ages to get here!" Thalia exclaimed as I entered Starbucks.

"I'm sorry Thals, I bumped into someone on my way here, and it just distracted me." I told her as we headed to our table.

"You've got distracted, ugh? Describe 'distracted'" She said as we sat down.

I laughed at the question. "Have you ordered yet?" I asked avoiding the subject.

"What's his name?" She pushed me.

"How do you even know it's a guy?" I snapped at her.

"Oh please Annie! It's so obvious that it's a guy if you are just that happy from one minute to another!"

"Okay, okay. His name is Percy. He's a little taller than me. Jet black messy hair and a pair of beautiful sea green eyes! I'm sure that if I had watched him closer, I would've drowned into them."

"Nice." Our names were called and Thalia got back minutes later with two cups in her hands.

She sat down and asked "What are we doing tonight?"

"I was thinking about going to 'Chaos', what do you think?"

"Sounds like fun."

We continued talking for a while, and then headed to our apartment.

* * *

"Is this okay for you?" I asked looking at my reflection in the mirror.

"Let me see…" Thalia came out from the bathroom. "Try the other dress; I think it fits you better."

I took off the dress I was wearing and put the other one on.

"How 'bout now?" I asked fixing the dress. It was Crimson and went a little bit above my knees.

"Perfect." She said fixing her dark shorts and top. "Is Piper coming?"

There was a knock on the door. "It must be her." I walked to the door and pulled it open.

"Hey Annabeth!" She hugged me.

"Hey Pipes, what's up?"

"Nothing much." She released me. "'Chaos'?" I nodded.

"Great, do you need any make up?" She asked me. I said yes gratefully, and didn't ask her back because she was already dressed up.

"Sit here." She ordered when I was in front of the mirror. She stood in front of me and grabbed her make up bag.

"Finished" She exclaimed some minutes later.

"You hadn't put me that much didn't yo-Wow" She had stepped aside so I was looking at myself in the mirror. I almost gasped.

"Wow, Annabeth… you look… you look hot!" Thalia shouted cheerfully as she entered the room, ready to go.

I looked at the mirror again. Piper really made a good job. My lashes were longer than before and darker, plus the black eyeliner, they just made my eyes pop. The dark red lipstick just made them deeper and intense, fitting perfectly with the eyeshade.

"Wow, thank you Pipes, you really did a good job here". She smiled at me, and then she looked at her watch.

"Girls, it's almost 10, we should be heading by now."

We grabbed our purses and walked to the club. We knew we were all going to drink a bit, so we've decided to just walk.

When we were at the door of the Club, I took my wallet out but the guard stopped me. He had honey brown eyes, and brown hazel hair. He was quite handsome.

"Pretty girls like you, shouldn't pay, it's up to me." He winked at us and I just smiled to my friends, shrugged and walked inside 'Chaos'.

I was scanning through the people, when my eyes landed on a particular man with jet black messy hair.

I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He stopped talking to his friends and turned around.

"Hey, you've come." He exclaimed, smiling at me.

"Of course." I looked at my friend, and said "Oh, these are my friends, Thalia Grace and Piper McLean" I introduced them, pointing at each girl when I called them. "Girls, this is Percy Jackson." I finished.

"Thalia?" A blond headed man with… Pretty much the same electric blue eyes Thalia had, said in her direction.

"Jason? I hadn't expected you to be here. Weren't you living with mom?" She asked him.

Am I the only one who doesn't understand what was happening?

"As you said, I **was.** Something happened there, and I decided to come back here."

"Does something happened to her?" Her eyes were wide open.

"No, no. She's perfect… It was something with me… never mind."

"Okay… I wasn't expecting that, but… These are my friends, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo, boys… you know their names."

I shook hands with Nico, while Piper with Jason and Thalia with Percy. Nico's hand was incredibly cold.

"Hey, are you cold?" I asked politely.

His expression change all of a sudden. He gave a look to Percy and Jason.

"Yeah, Jason as well, aren't you sure guys? Your skin was really cold!" Piper added.

"It might be just because they were outside minutes before. They are probably still freezing." Percy suggested quickly.

"Yeah… maybe." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Hey Piper, you wanna dance?" Jason asked her, while grabbing her arm softly and heading her to the dance floor.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, Thalia, wanna come?" Nico held his hand out for her to take it and I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Sure, why not?" With that, they left Percy and me, alone.

"So, you come here frequently?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah, we come here every weekend and sometimes when we all have a break."

"May I have this dance?" He held his hand out. A grin printed on his face.

I laughed. "I would love to." I continued his joke.

When we were at the dance floor, we started dancing around.

I was still a little shy around him. I mean, who wouldn't? I met him today after all.

Some minutes later we were finally getting more comfortable with each other and the little space between us, almost disappeared.

I saw Piper, from the corner of my eyes, I waved at her and they both approach. When we were together, we decided to go find Thalia and Nico, and share a drink with them.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

We were really drank at this point. Thalia and Nico were dancing pretty close… Okay, they were practically throwing themselves to each other. Annabeth and Percy, well… It really doesn't make any sense to me, not that everything make sense when I'm like this, Annabeth drunk but Percy not. Or that's what it seemed.

Suddenly Annabeth laughed out loud. Percy was laughing too. Not as loud as her, but still laughing. He put a hand on her waist and brought her closer. Percy leaned closer, and whispered to her ear something. With all the loud music, I couldn't hear it, but I saw a blush of red on Annabeth cheeks.

I felt someone's arm being wrapped around my waist.

And… that's what I pretty much remembered from that day.

**Annabeth's POV**

What is that constant ache in my head? Where am I? This isn't my room.

It was painted with all kind of blues. There was a picture in black and white of Percy and Nico. They were both smiling at the camera. I turned my face and gasped when I saw someone lying next to me. He opened his eyes.

"Hi." His voice was still croaked.

"Why am I here?" He was taken aback of my sudden outburst.

"Good morning to you too." He grinned.

"Percy, I'm serious." This couldn't be happening.

"No… you're Annabeth." He frowned.

"You're such a seaweed brain!" At this point he was chuckling.

"Let me explain you." I felt eager to know what all of this was about.

"Ejem. If you remember, yesterday, you were really drunk." I blushed a bit. "When I decided it was time to go, I offered to take you home, but… you said that we should head to MY house. I started asking you where your home was, but you never answer. Thalia was gone so I told you that you could stay at my house as I have one guest room." He looked at me. "Then I realized that you couldn't stand by yourself, so… imagine walking. I carried you-"

"You carried me? Carried, like bridal style?" I interrupted him.

"Yes, exactly." Oh Gods, I really lost my dignity in only one night.

Just wait, it gets better.

"When we arrived, I turned to close the door and leave my coat. You were gone. I went to my room, and saw you were lying on my bed. I went next to you so I could cover you with the sheets, and you asked me to stay. You insisted several times and finally I accepted." He finished.

I sighted in relief. "Please tell me we never…?"

"NO! Don't worry, I would never do that. You were just drunk I'm not gonna take advantage of that." I was really thankful to him.

"Oh gods, thank you very much Percy, I wouldn't have imagined what would it be like now if something between us had happened. It would have felt awkward… definitely awkward."

"Yeah… pretty much."

"You mind if I take a shower? I'm hoping it can help me with the hangover." I rubbed my head.

"You want some aspirins?" He asked as he got up from the bed.

"I would appreciate that, thanks." I got up as well, walking to the bathroom.

"You can grab any towel you like, it's the same for me, I'm going to go get the aspirins and take a bath." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Wow, I was at a person's house which I barley knew and now I was about to take a shower in this house… When did I start being so carefree?

I shook my head and turn the water on. When I stepped in, the hot water hit my skin. I walked out of the bath, turning the water off.

Back in the bedroom on the nightstand there were two pills and a glass of water. I grabbed then and swallowed the aspirins with a sip of water.

Percy knocked the door. "Hey, can I open the door?"

"Yeah" The words left my mouth and I couldn't even realized that I was just in a towel.

"Oh, I was just going to ask you if you wanted something you can put on as I don't think you'll want to wear the same as yesterday." I saw he had a blue v-neck t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and black shoes.

"You can wear this, they are my moms, I think they'll fit you all right." Percy held them for me to take them.

"Thanks Perce."

He left the room and I started changing. After I finished I opened the door and called Percy.

He appeared in front of me, taking me by surprise and grabbed my waist before I fell.

"Hey, only two days, and I've already saved you from falling two times." We laughed a bit. "How's your head?"

"Mmm, still hurting a bit."

I looked at his hand, still around my waist. Then he lifted my head with his hand. Our faces inches away. He started leaning and I followed him.

We were almost touching each other's nose. I could feel his breath on my face. Then he pressed his lips to mines.

It started with a soft and caring kiss, but then it started getting more desperate. I had my hands wrecked in his hair. Percy's hands were on my waist and he grabbed the back of my neck, deepening the kiss even more.

When we pulled away, both of us were breathing heavily. His lips were swollen and from what it felt like, mine too.

"Wow" Percy said smiling. His eyes closed.

"What was that for?" I asked him still smiling stupidly.

He shrugged. "I felt like it" He looked at me grinning.

We stood up and headed to the kitchen. I sat on the counter, while he was making some coffee and grabbing some cookies.

"Here you are." He gave me my cup. I sipped at it. It was amazing, just like a coffee needs to be done.

"Thanks, it's gorgeous." He smiled at me.

Percy approached to where I was sitting, standing in front of me, in between my legs.

We left our cups on the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist, bringing him closer.

We leaned in and I pressed my lips to his one more time. As we parted, we were gasping for air.

"And what was that for?" He asked me this time.

I shrugged. "I just felt like it" I had a grin on my face and he was laughing lightly, before pressing his lips to mines one more time.

He grabbed me by the waist, lifting me up as we continued kissing. He pushed me to the wall, and started kissing my neck slowly.

I threw my head back, tightening my grip on his back. He let me down, still kissing my neck.

We continue like this several minutes until someone knocked the door.

"I'm not home!" He yelled, making me laugh, while he kissed me again.

I heard the door opening and someone calling Percy.

"Oh, now I do understand" A familiar boy's voice said from the doorway.

We broke apart and I saw Nico standing there. I watched Percy and saw how close to each other we were. My back was still to the wall, his hands around my waist, and mines wrapping around his neck.

"Nico get out." Percy said sounding impatient.

Nico laughed and said. "Well, actually I came here 'cause Thalia told me that Annabeth wasn't home and hadn't come back since yesterday, so she was freaked out.

"Gosh! I totally forgot to call her!" I stumble out of Percy's grip, trying to find my iPhone.

"Of course you've forgot. How couldn't you, if you are all kissing him?" Nico teased me while pointing at Percy.

"Shut it Nico." Percy cut him.

When I found my phone, I saw fifteen missed calls from Thalia and twenty messages. I quickly replied that I was all right, and that she needn't be worried.

Seconds later, she was already calling me.

**_"Annie! Oh my Gods girl! Where were you? I called you like a hundred times! Why hadn't you answered!? You freaked me out!"_**

**_"I'm really sorry Thals, I've completely forgot to call you and tell you I was at Percy's and-"_**

**_"You're at Percy's?"_**

**_"Emm… Yeah?"_**

**_"Oh Gosh! Now you're telling me EVERYTHING!"_**

I laughed at her outburst.

**_"I'll head to the apartment later Thals, just…. Wait, would you?"_**

**_"Of course I'll wait. Okay go on, I don't want to interrupt whatever you're doing there."_**She said and I could almost saw the smirk on her face through the other side of the phone.

**_"Ugh, I can't believe you just said that. 'Kay bye Thals, see ya later"_**And I hanged up before she started asking more things.

"Soo, I'll leave you two to continue your making out session." Nico said smirking.

"Oh, don't play innocent; I know you were at my place or yours making out with Thalia." I replied.

Percy chuckle and told Nico to leave before he had to kick him away.

After he left Percy came to my side.

"Ejem, so… where were we?"

"Oh you're such a seaweed brain." I pushed his shoulder

"Yeah, may be, but you're a wise girl… _my _wise girl." He grinned. His hand reached my waist and he brought me closer to him.

"It's good that Nico's not here. Isn't it?" He laughed.

Out of the blue, I was being carried bridal style by Percy. He left me down in his bed and we were both sitting on the side of the bed kissing.

Suddenly I was lying on the bed with him on top of me. He started kissing my neck and a moan made its way out of my mouth, making Percy smirk.

Let's just say… it was the best night of my life.

**Ahhh! New story! Wow I can't believe I've actually finished this chapter, it took like forever! But well, as promised, here's the first chapter of this new story _sick love story.  
_PD: I can't believe I've written 3000 and I don't know what more, for only one chapter, it's the longest one I've done up to now!**

**Hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**_-_****Pagan.**


End file.
